


he shall live a man forbid

by dogf1ght



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Potions, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogf1ght/pseuds/dogf1ght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tyler doesn't want to leave the potion shoppe</p>
            </blockquote>





	he shall live a man forbid

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaAAAAA it's been so long since I've written! I've busy with school, and then I joined the school play's tech crew (expect a few theater hoe aus soon). The good news is, I've had a lot of time to write, since I do microphones and the kids have that shit down pat. 
> 
> So, on that note: enjoy!!
> 
>  
> 
> Line from Macbeth

Tyler needed one thing, one fucking thing, to finish this damn potion. He knows that unicorn horn is hard to find, impossible in some regions of the kingdom he lived in, but he's already been riding for days and he's not willing to stop now. He pats his horse and looks down at the map his mother had given him before his journey in hopes that it would help him in some way. Tyler is just a beginning witch, he knows this. He knows he shouldn't have started a complicated potion without the constant help of an Elder, but no. He's an idiot. A tall, lanky idiot who needs some damn unicorn horn. 

"D-don't worry, A-anna. We'll b-be ok-ay. Only t-two more m-miles unt-til we r-reach the t-town, and then a f-few do-ors d-down should be the p-potion shop," he tells his horse, patting her neck and directing her slightly towards the left. His stutter increases in the dry of the forest. 

Tyler loves his horse, he can't lie about that, but hates riding. He hates the pain in his ass he gets from being jerked up and down for long periods of time. He hates being jolted every which way just to go to the next town. He hates the imprints it leaves in his thick skin. His familiar shouldn't be this damn big, they're normally something small like a rabbit or a cat or a fucking mouse, but she's useful, so he keeps her around rather than going on the Search again for a new one. And those things can take years, decades even. Tyler just doesn't have that kind of time. 

When he gets to the town, he jumps off his horse, guiding her through the busy town with her reigns. He counts the doors as he passes, trying to find the name of the place his mom wrote down on the old map.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...a pub...cloak shop...hotel...feed shop...wand shop...dragon dealer...a cauldron polisher....

And finally, Tyler's destination: the Regional Ingredient Shoppe. He knows it's open, it's always open: all ingredient shops are. Witches never know when they might need Semen of Ares or Tree of Heaven. 

With three minutes of debate and four minutes of heavy breathing, Tyler finally walks in the door list in hand and cloak drawn back so the owner can see his face. The first person he sees is behind the counter. He's muscular, with a green mohawk and trees tattooed all over his right arm. He's got plugs and an...oh god...nostril piercing. Tyler's conservative side jumps out inside of him, the warning voice of his mother telling him to stay away.

But maybe she was wrong?

So Tyler's a little attracted to him...do biggie. There's nothing wrong with little crushes on people you've just met who your mother would definately hate...right?

The man interrupts Tyler's thoughts and fantasizes of moving in with him and making potions together and owning kittens together with his voice.

"Sir...can I help you?" He says.

Tyler exhales heavily. His voice is sexy.

"Y-yeah. I n-need un-nicorns h-horn." Shit. Tyler's stuttering gets bad when he's embarrassed or caught off guard. And in the cold. He's very cold. Yeah, that's right. He's cold.

The man nods, jumping smoothly over the counter and walking towards a shelving unit full of potion ingredients. He skimmed his fingers, winding them around invisible string trying to locate the potion ingredient. 

"Ah, yes!" He exclaims, Tyler jumps back at the sudden sound. The witch was happily enjoying staring at the man in silence. "Unicorn horn, right here. That will be...." The man reads the price again. Tyler actually takes the time to read the man's name tag. "Ten fifty."

He takes out the money from his pocket, and takes a peak at Anna through the window. He doesn't want to leave Josh (which is the best name Tyler's ever read). "Th-thank you."

Josh smiles. He smiles like the sun, the witch boy thinks. He answers "No problem" and stuffs his unicorn horn into his pocket.

And then, Tyler realizes he really, really doesn't want to leave. He doesn't want to leave pretty Josh with his pretty hair and pretty piercing and pretty plug and pretty tattoos and pretty god damn everything. 

But he has to. He has to leave his new found crush, his mother is expecting him back by the next nightfall. Damn his mom, trying to keep him safe.

Plus, who really cares if he slips past Josh with a faint smile, sneaking the two ingredients for the Finder potion under his cloak.

(Not Josh, apparently, who sees him as he trips out and knocks over four bottles of ginger.)


End file.
